conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Purist World
Purist World is an interactive community project that takes place in our times, in our world. Purist World is not a game, it is a project. Purist World is a world where certain individuals have kept true to certain ideologies, and as a result, certain countries and regions around the world have become much more stable and much more true to their name. Some aspects of the world may not be real in today's standards, but this is because, for certain regions, history has been changed massive, or even just slightly, to allow for a much different outcome from what exists today. Some places may have become better, some places may have become worse. It is simply the way you look at them. The focus of this project is the development of a nation state that you will take pride in, as it will make you feel as if this new state is your own. And also, this is a highly selective project. Only people who prove their plausibility, their will to create a long lasting and well written nation, and their ability to fit within the community without much instability will be allowed to fully join and participate. The current administrators of this project are User:MineCraftian and User:-Sunkist-. Please contact either one of them on their talk pages with questions, applications, or concerns. Thank you. Rules Application #Select members of the community (who shall not be named) have already proven their value through other community-based projects, and so, certain members will be allowed to join without fulfilling the required application process. #The nation state in question must have at least three of the following: ##A good sized nation state (population and land area) which does not cause too much community problems, ##A plausible, developed history, ##A clear leader or government system, ##A good sized economy, ##Sensible, plausible relations. #Certain nations are subject to time-of-development limits due to certain regions being of absolute importance to world history. ##Regions where timeline divergence limits are in effect: ###WESTERN EUROPE: After 1950 ###PARTIAL UNITED STATES: After 2004 ###PARTIAL SOVIET UNION: After 1970 ####Note that partial means that some effective part of one of these nations must remain powerful up to these certain points specified. ##Certain exceptions will be made depending on the importance of the user's nation state or their participation in certain events within history. #Applicant nations are asked to be plausible in the sense that a clear progression from its history can be developed. ##Furthermore, on the subject of development, technologies are allowed to be somewhat more advanced than current standards allow if it considered to be within modern technological range. #Applicants are asked to leave a comment on the talk page of one of the administrators which mentions the nation's name. #Applicants are never refused for personal reasons. #Applicants must show a will to continue their project and participate within the community for an indefinite period of time. Participation #You must be a respectable member of the community, even if this means you cause some division within the community. #You may not be biased against another person of the community and display it through your work. #You must be an active member of the community and, if you are an accepted nation, are responsible for interactions with other members. #You may not develop your nation as if this is a game, it must be developed in such a way that there is no clear point to your nations existence within the grand scheme of things. #You must respect the rights of other members to declare war and act against you in such times. ##Wars will be directly moderated, and if a member does not wish for a certain action to occur, then you must respect their decision or face expulsion. #Administrators reserve to right to expel any member at any time if their behaviour is less than desirable within the community. #What an administrator says is right is only right if the majority of the community agrees. #You may not act in such a manner that can be perceived directly provocative towards any other member without just cause. Category:Purist World Category:Worlds